This Fast Track Phase I project assesses the feasibility of development of an endoskeletal prosthetic hand. The objective is to make available an improved mechanical prosthetic had for upper-limb amputees. Current mechanical hands have the disadvantages of being hard, heavy and difficult to operate. Specific aims are for the endoskeletal hand to be softer, lighter, more efficient and less costly than present hands and made with a skin integral with the foam so a separate cosmetic glove is not required. Through collaboration with Daher Manufacturing and consultants, Hosmer Dorrance Corporation will design the internal mechanism, develop the self-skinning foam to cover the mechanism, make a hand mold and fabrics a small number of prototype hands to bench test. Results will be evaluated for completion of the specific aims before progressing to Phase 2